bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PokemasterLink/The "False DMCA Saga"
The False DMCA Saga is time where many notable users on YouTube from both the rant and let's play communities have had their accounts suspended by a person (or persons) who have filed false DMCA claims on their videos. Although the main "war" began in mid July 2010, the story began back in Feburary/March 2010, where a user false flagged videos from members of the rant community. Within a matter of days, users such as BigAl2K6, RandomDCE & lillylivers were all suspended at the said person's mercy. Due to this, many ranters decided to either make an alternate YouTube account, move to Blip.tv, or even remove all of their videos in fear of the false flaggings. In early July of 2010, YouTube user Tprinces had found out the user behind all of the false flaggings, after one of her videos was removed by a person under the name "James Triston". The hacker's motives is the falsely flag videos under different names. The user told Tprinces that her and her videos were "unfunny and unoriginal". The following users have been targeted by this "hacker/troll" (will update when new info comes) Note: "This channel is not available." does not mean the account is suspended, it means the user has hid their account. NOTE: The bold markings mean the MOST recent suspensions. *BigAl2K6 (suspended 2 times, currently unsuspended) *RandomDCE (suspended once, currently unsuspended) *lillylivers (suspended) *nume26 (suspended) *He11sing920 (suspended, currently unsuspended, Twitter and website hacked) *TheArchfiend (suspended, currently unsuspended, but may have one strike) *TheJokefiend (TheArchfiend's second account, was suspended, but later re-instated) *NintendoCapriSun (suspended, later re-instated) *chuggaaconroy (suspended, later re-instated, and partnered) *tnpan (suspended, later re-instated) *Samueltehg33k (suspended, later re-instated) *Datai (suspended, later re-instated) *Subrick (suspended, later re-instated) *GamesGoodMeBad (suspended, later re-instated) *Tprinces (Active, one strike) *TheLaughingManD (Active, two strikes)(Mod on the Wing Dinger forums, will move there if suspended) *veryweirdgirly09 (Active, two strikes) *Nickmatt07 (Suspended) *CloneCharizard (Active, two strikes) *IcyPlate (Active, no known strikes) *TwiDragon1000 (Active, no strikes, original Skype hacked) *Lancun (Active, no known strikes) *JoshJepson (Active, no known strikes) *HCBailly (Active, no known strikes} *Dario8676 (Active, no known strikes} *AzureBlade49 (Active, no known strikes) *ProtonJonSA (Active, no known strikes) *Marriland (active, one strike) *bluefire785 (inactive, two strikes, has a new account) *ChaosAngel092 (Suspended) *AcidGlow (suspended) *ZeldaMaster2010 (Active, no known strikes) *jammo2000 (Active, no known strikes) *twilightkaigold18 (Active, no known strikes) *majorasmask24 (Active, no known strikes) *BlueStarGamer (Closed, may have been phised) *brisulph (Active, no known strikes) *garry12gg (Active, no known strikes) *Bikdiponabus (Suspended, Currently unsuspended) *superskarmory (Active, no known strikes, and Partnered) *Cat333Pokémon (Active, no known strikes, made backup account) *CatZoroark (Active, Cat333Pokémon's backup channel) *JubilifeTV (suspended, It appears JubilifeTV was flagged or a mistake happened on youtube's part. Also claimed to have been hacked by "Viper" *Snowflake (Active, no known strikes) *DasBoSchitt (Active, one strike) *KoopasRevengeHome (Active, one strike) *CoBaLTFanPage (closed, may have been phised) *FearTheCam3ra (closed, may have been phished) *MrSpylark (closed, may have been phished) *BrawlerYoshi62 (Active, no known strikes) *Fred (Active, no known strikes) *SkyflamezsPKMN (Suspended, said to be an account ISOPHS made then fake hacked) *AbelPlays (Active, no known strikes) *SavingYT (2 strikes, targeted by SavingNCS, 1 copyright strike from ZoranThePunisher) *SavingYTB (Active, no known strikes, SavingYT's backup channel, and 1 copyright strike) *SavingNCS (Also faking hacks on Skype and Youtube for attention. Claimed to be "hacked" by CONJOPI himself via hidden messages) *Pokemon5thGenUpdates (Account phished and closed) *Pokemon5thgeneration (Active, two strikes) *BrawlerYoshi62 (Active, no known strikes) *GoldndSilver7 (Active, two strikes) *SuperCamoCharizard (Active, one strike) *FangShaymin (Active, no known strikes) *SuperPichu2010 (Closed) *yoshifan051 (Active, 1 strike, same guy as bluefire785) *bluethunder785 (fake hacked, no known strikes, same guy as yoshifan051 and bluefire785) *Richalvarez (Active, no known strikes) *jimmyduckegg (Active, no known strikes) *screenshotsftw (Active, one strike) *LeisureSuitGaming (suspended possibly forever) *Sapphirestar26 (Active, no known strikes) *Theultimatepokemon11 (Hacked by MHO and closed) *bakuganbrawler150 (Active, two strikes) *Shukaku30 (Active, two strikes) *Zexlan (TH3D4RK0N3X fake hacked, Then ISOPHS fake phised and closed) *AuroraVirus''' (Suspended, later reinstated, then suspended again, then reinstated and suspended again, then reinstated again, then suspended again, then reinstated, then suspended, then reinstated again)' *LePokemonElite ('Suspended)' *xbluextotodile1394 (Active, no known strikes) *CoordinatorSelene (Closed) *Spectrathealmight (HACKED,) *dragongarchomp12 (Active, two strikes) *ProGamerCorner (SUSPENDED) *GameSGaloreS (Active, no known strikes, claimed to be one of ISOPHS' accounts by K0nex) *MysteriousHackerXD (Influenced ISOPHS to possibly "Declare War" on MHO. This however was never official) *Savinglpers4ever1 (Suspended) *LemonyFriedChicken (Active, One strike) *DDarkusTriforce (Active, no known strikes) *WeAreKiraKin' (Suspended then later re-instated, possibly has two strikes) *Willy123T (Suspended) *Assassinator5643 '(Suspended) *DarkDust7 (Active, One Strike) *MusterdZilla5 (Closed) *MusterdZillaReborn (Closed, same guy as MusterdZilla5) *MusterdZilla2011 (Closed, same guy as MusterdZilla5) *MusterdZillaForever (Closed, same guy as MusterdZilla5) *MusterdZilla50000 (Closed, same guy as MusterdZilla5) *TheFallen (Active, no known strikes, same guy as MusterdZilla5) *Gigafire114 (Active, no known strikes) *djf2564 (Active, no known strikes) As of current, many users are trying to find ways to fight back false DMCA claims. Due to the suspensions of NintendoCapriSun & Chuggaaconroy, the battle became bigger and the push to end the hackers flaggings to an end. Since Chuggaaconroy was suspended his fans have been trying to bring the matter to youtubes attention. After Chuggaaconroy and NintendoCapriSun got reinstated the flagging has calmed down a little bit but people are still getting suspended but not as much. Also, SuperPichu2010 set Mr. Stupid's (the Troll, not the real person) Channal the ruins by useing Paint to derail his Copyright Infringement Videos as in act of vengence for deleteing his account. Because of this, Mr. Stupid can no-longer Flag Videos or report DMCA claims. If you know anybody here who has been suspended or someone who may be at risk of getting suspended, please report it here. For more information go to youtube.wikia.com and look up The "False DMCA Saga." I thank everyone for there support because some of the people who were suspended or people who may be suspended are good friends of mine. Update: On July 25, 2010, A new false flagger group appeared with the name of ISOPHS. They claimed to have trained CONJOPI. Their targets are JubilifeTV and Giancarloparimango11. According to a PM from KoopasRevengeHome, CONJOPI and ISOPHS will take down ANYONE who gets in their way. ISOPHS "takes accounts hostage" AKA hacking them. SkyflamezsPKMN is possibly the leader of ISOPHS. Now ISOPHS has said he hacked Youtube to get his IP address unbanned from Youtube but it is likely that he just changed his IP address and he never hacked into Youtube because if he did he could suspend anyone he wanted to suspend so their story is starting to crumble. *Update from AbelPlays Due to many harassment threats made to many Youtubers on ISOPHS's Channel, AbelPlays files out harassment complaints to Youtube. Within' a matter of a few days, ISOPHS's channel has been taken down; however, many other false names are being made. Konjopi is running around Youtube, saying "ABELPLAYS SHOWED ME HIS D*** ON SKYPE! GO TO MY CHANNEL TO VIEW THE VIDEO!" and when you check his channel--he has copyright infringement music in the videos and they was taken down. There is many other channels that's trying to scare people in the Let's Play Community. I will confirm that they're all fake channels, until you see copyright infringement strikes against your account. SavingNCS Hacked? On August 31st, The channel of SavingNCS (A channel, that was made right before NintendoCapriSun's suspension, supporting NintendoCapriSun and bring him back. After NintendoCapriSun's revival of his account, SavingNCS has been converted into a Fan Channel.) got hacked around 1:45 PM Eastern. The hacker was claimed to be CONJOPI and he was going to suspend AbelPlays in Seven Days. When the voice clips and videos was furthered reviewed by many people that was on AbelPlay's side of the Youtube War between SavingNCS and AbelPlays. After they placed the clip into an audio-recording program, they reversed the voice clip and edited the pitch in the video. The voice clip was revealed that SavingNCS was saying everything in the video, but edited the clip to make it less obvious. Reasons why SavingNCS could've staged this: *From the final evidence video that AbelPlays posted, he couldn't defend himself and wanted to make people feel sorry for himself. *To scare people, in the Let's Playing Community, to believing that CONJOPI was coming back. *The SavingNCS's Game, Demo World, had a virus that posted signs of hate messages to AbelPlays *SavingNCS's channel came back up in 6 hours, causing a bunch of suspicion against him. Later that day around 8:00 PM Eastern, SavingNCS was able to retrieve his account and uploaded a video with his Demo World test game. When that game was release, it was saying that the file contained viruses. The game is being investigated for any viruses. People has rumored that the virus was SavingNCS promoting hate against AbelPlays. AbelPlays made a video around 9:00 PM Eastern about his final opinions about SavingNCS and defended people that SavingNCS claimed to be the hacker of his channel. Around 1:00 AM Eastern on September 1st, SavingNCS contacted AbelPlays on Skype for an agreement of peace and do co-commentary to show that everything was cleared. AbelPlays argued for 20-minutes, trying to tell him that he wasn't going to take his offer. SavingNCS ignored him and continued to harass him constantly about the co-commentary sessions. Since all of this, AbelPlays is avoiding contact from SavingNCS because of false pleas from SavingNCS. As AbelPlays Quoted: ''"SavingNCS doesn't deserve any mercy for his actions. I've given him many chances to save himself from this trouble, but he sat there and ignored my reasonings. Since then, I don't want any associations with SavingNCS." The End ISOPHS has given up and is back to being a good person. Gonjoco closed his account. But the worst may come on the Let's play Community. Aurora was flagged by a mysterius group as of now no information. Possible people behind that :Feelsfresh and group. It also appears a guy is running around youtube saying the daughter of Conjopi is here to suspend people and to finish what was started. Mini Troll War The day SavingNCS played i amn hacked he pissed of not just xbluextotodile1394 he also pissed off all of his subscriber that saw it as fake. He then goes on to blame Franklinthropgamer for the hack. He says a long lie about how it happened and when you study it over you see all the holes. He claim he linked the emails for RevolutionLPs ad SavingNCS, this is imposible to do, trust me i tried it. He also claim that FTG did it at school when most schools servers block Youtube. Now he is saying that Abel has Hacked his Skype account which is an act. He continues to play these games to get people to pay attention to him. If he was really hacked he wouldn't be Ustreaming! He has now flagged SavingYT who is near suspension. SavingNCS is a fake and needs to be removed from Youtube. Who knows who else he will point blame as this boy is not one of us he is a troll. The 2nd Troll War Gonjoco, Zoranmaster, TH3D4RK0N3X, Feelsfreshreturns and all the trolls are starting to team up and are about to file false dmcas on youtubers this means a new war can eventually start. They already given Savinglpers4ever1 2 strikes in 1 day?!. This shows the flaggers are once again teaming up to take down accounts. We all must prepare for this and make sure nothing bad happens. Note: A user named Darkdust7 is flagging videos from users who have ALL their videos too inapproprite for his taste. Mostly LPers and YTPers, but may go against Ranters if they rant against Social Norms or Laws. Watch you and your video's tongues. MusterdZilla: Conjopi's arch-enemy MustersZilla has many Accounts. To find one of his channels, you must get a Private Message from him. His Channel(s) do not appear if you serach MusterdZilla. It dosen't appear on friend lists, Subricptions lists, subribers lists, or any other way you go to a normal channel. hackers, however, are able to find him anyway. He is capible of removeing all evedence that a user ever existed, causeing trolls to attack other trolls, and other things. The End of Troll Wars 1 The trolls agreed to stop flagging but apparently there are some people still flagging. FeelsFreshReturns quit and SpecialPhantomUFO might be isophs again and TheTrollTyrantReborn quit. But the question remains will Zoran, Konex, or Gonjoco be taken down for good? All the troll fighters and even some former trolls are gathering up and planning a treaty or an attack on these flaggers. It appears that a new flagger has joined the 4 calling himself TheDarknessOfYT. Main Flaggers: Status: Gonjoco- Unknown Status Zoranthepunisher- Unknown Status KON3X8D- He is planning to leave the war. TheDarknessOfYT- New flagger that joined the 4 flaggers. SpecialPhantomUFO- He is "ISOPHS" and he is currently inactive and his other account is suspended. feelsfreshsreturns- Quits flagging and starts following the good path. Status: 1 flagger quits. 1 flagger is inactive.1 flagger is about to leave. The End of The Troll Wars The trolls agreed to stop flagging but apparently there are some people still flagging. FeelsFreshReturns quit and SpecialPhantomUFO might be ISOPHS again and TheTrollTyrantReborn quit. But the question remains will ZoranThePunisher, K0N3X8D, or Gonjoco be taken down for good? All the troll fighters and even some former trolls are gathering up and planning a treaty or an attack on these flaggers. It appears that a new flagger has joined the 4 calling himself TheDarknessOfYT. Main Flaggers: Status: Gonjoco- SUSPENDED HURRAY! (New account "Cosonaly") ZoranThePunisher- Unknown Status, Planning an attack on other accounts. K0N3X8D- Quit flagging ACTING LIKE A JOKE NOW; DON'T TAKE HIM SERIOUSLY ANYMORE TheDarknessOfYT- SUSPENDED HURRAY! (New account TheDarknessIOZ) SpecialPhantomUFO- He is "ISOPHS" and he is currently inactive and his other account is suspended. Also Quit!!!!!!!!. TheTrollTyrantPein and FeelsFreshsReturns- Quit flagging and started following the good path. Status: 3 flaggers quit. 1 flagger is inactive. 2 are alive which are Gonjoco/Cosonaly and ZoranThePunisher The Troll War Concludes but with a little twist It is over. The major false flaggers are gone. The ones left are ZoranThePunisher and Gonjoco (Cosonaly) but they are planning to take other communities that are not aware of false DMCAing. ZoranThePunisher is planning to suspend SavingYT and since he has 2 copyright strikes he is now vunerable for suspension and since no one believes new people on YouTube. Because of this we highly recommend everyone not to go to their links or websites that your not sure of. Some trolls are trying to get viruses in your computer through links still like back in Feburary 2010. Category:Blog posts